


Life Goes On

by Oakwyrm



Series: Training Dragons in TI [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, F/F, TI SPP 3 - Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Dragon raids are a normal part of life. A semi-regular occurrence where everyone who is old enough needs to help in some way. This is nothing new, Ashe and Firi know this and they help each other on the battlefield and off.





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I might have tweaked some things.

Firi was many things. Curious, strong, the sweetest girl within 1000 km of Berk, a solver of riddles and a researcher of dragons. She was a warrior, too, but she was a warrior only when she needed to be. It was no secret that she did not like fighting dragons, but no one was going to deny that when the situation demanded it, she was good at it. Still, she always tried to keep such a situation from arising.

Of course more often than not there was nothing she could do and the situation would quickly spin entirely out of her control, provided she even had any in the first place. Usually she could get away with being an extra pair of hands for the healers, but when there weren't enough injuries to warrant that she had to go elsewhere to be useful.

Her heart raced as she rushed down the hill as fast as her legs would carry her. All around her the sounds of fire and steel mixed with the roars of dragons and the screams of Vikings. She could in all honestly not entirely tell when those screams were enraged war cries and when they were cries of pain.

This years trainees ran around with the rest of those tasked with putting out fires, but she had no time to worry about them. As one of them ducked around her to reach the fire he was gunning for she wondered for just a moment if she had truly been that small the first time she joined in to help during a raid. Of course the answer was yes. She had been smaller than most, actually.

She rolled out of the way of a Nadder's spine shot and landed almost perfectly at her target. Ashe greeted her with merely a noise of recognition as she ducked the incoming shot from the particularly ferocious Gronckle.

Firi took a moment to asses the situation and the best course of actions before she swung her axe at the Gronckle's head. Now, usually bladed weapons were fairly useless against most Boulder class dragons, especially when it came to close-range fighting, but she wasn't aiming to kill, only to stun and startle. It reeled at the hit and backed off, reflexively releasing the sheep it had managed to grab before zooming off to somewhere else. Ashe got to her feet and looked over to Firi.

“Thanks,” she said, leaning over the kiss Firi's cheek.

“Not the time!” Thog called to them as he and a group of others ran past them down towards the docks to help with the Scouldron that had just surfaced.

“Fuck you, too!” Ashe grinned. Firi laughed slightly.

“The catapult will need reinforcements,” she said, taking hold of Ashe's hand and beginning to run back up towards the catapult. They were about halfway to their goal when a healer's apprentice intercepted them.

“Miss Firi? You're needed with the healers,” she said, a little out of breath. Firi turned to Ashe, who shrugged.

“See you in the morning,” she smiled. Firi nodded and gave Ashe a quick kiss before they ran their separate ways to help where they were most needed. Markus greeted Firi at the opening to the feasting hall, which during raids served as a sort of emergency medical tent. She followed him inside quickly to do what she could to help.

***

Morning came, eventually. The dragons had retreated with the prey they could catch and all of Berk breathed a collective sigh of relief. They knew that this would mark the last dragon raid for the next few months. The midnight sun was not far off now, and with it came a period of blissful peace. The dragons never attacked during the day, and when the day lasted from the middle of May to late July, that was a blessing. It was also when the majority of non-emergency rebuilding happened.

Firi sat outside of the feasting hall, almost half asleep. The morning sun was warm on her face and she felt comfortably sluggish. She'd be perfectly happy not to move for a few hours. Of course she wouldn't be happy once those hours were up, but that didn't change that at that moment, she could have fallen asleep where she sat.

A shadow fell over her and she half opened her eyes to try and see who it was. The outline she got against the rising sun was unmistakably Ashe. Slowly she sat up straighter and shook her head. Ashe sat down next to her with the heaviness that always came after a night of no sleep.

“Long night?” Firi asked with a small smile. Ashe laughed, leaning further back against the steps.

“If I drop dead of exhaustion after a battle, do you think it still counts?” she asked, staring up at the sky. Firi made a thoughtful noise, moving a little closer to Ashe.

“I'd rather you didn't find out,” she said, leaning down and kissing Ashe's nose. Ashe blinked, for a moment taken by surprise as a slight pink hue spread across her face. She threw an arm across her face, leaving only the smile on her lips visible. Firi laughed lightly and leaned back again, staring up at the sky.

They remained on the steps for quite a while as the sun rose. They watched the clouds as they shifted and changed in the beautiful colours of the sunrise. At some point Firi quietly took Ashe's hand in hers, just as Ashe seemed to be falling asleep. They would in all likelihood have remained there for the rest of the day, most likely they would also have fallen asleep there and regretted it later, had it not been for Inien.

She showed up when morning was almost over and seated herself below Ashe and Firi, looking at them for a moment before speaking. “Well this is sweet but you're blocking the steps.” She leaned back on one arm.

“Does anyone need the steps?” Ashe asked, raising an eyebrow. Inien shrugged. “Then we can stay,” Ashe said flatly.

“Suit yourself.” Inien got to her feet. “Just don't say I didn't warn you when you inevitably wake up in pain.” She walked off, giving them a sarcastic salute as the disappeared into her own home. Firi sat up and looked at Ashe for a moment.

“She has a point, you know.”

Ashe sighed. “I know.”

Firi slowly got to her feet, extending one hand to pull Ashe to her feet. With a tired groan Ashe grabbed onto her hand and let herself be pulled up. Making their way through the village they stopped at the person whose home they were closest to. This was Firi's.

As quietly as they could they snuck their way past her sleeping parents and up the stairs to the loft. As soon as the door was closed behind them Firi collapsed into her bed, Ashe following not long after. They were asleep within seconds.

***

When Ashe woke again it was to the smell of food. She sat up slowly, turning her head to Firi's desk, where she was seated pouring over either her notes of a book. Firi, apparently sensing that she was being watched, turned around and pointed to the plate of food next to her on the desk.

“My parents made lunch,” she said. Ashe took that as the go ahead and got out of bed, grabbing the plate and seating herself cross-legged on the floor as Firi turned back to her work. They sat in silence for a while as Ashe ate and Firi continued to stare at an almost entirely blank page.

“What're you working on?” Ashe asked once she'd finished her food. Firi blinked, shaking her head to bring herself back to the here and now.

“I think there might be a dragon we've never seen before...” she said, tapping a finger against the page. Ashe frowned.

“Of course there are. The Night Fury, the Boneknapper, there are probably more dragon species that we don't know about. Why?” she asked. Firi nodded.

“I mean that last one, a species we have no records of.” Ashe got to her feet, peering over Firi's shoulder.

“The Razorwhip?” she read off the name at the top of the otherwise blank page.

“It's just... something I came to think of. There's a brief mention of a possible cousin to the Deadly Nadder in the Book of Dragons but it's never expanded on.” Firi rubbed her temples. “But I can't find anything like it other than a really, really old legend about Nadder spines that looked more like swords than anything from a dragon. They could have just been weird swords.” She let her head fall to her desk.

“Well if anyone were to find this Razorwhip, you sound like just the person to do it,” Ashe said. Firi turned her head slightly to look at Ashe. “I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?” she asked, heading towards the stairs.

“I could use some honey water,” Firi answered, her head still firmly on the desk. Ashe nodded.

“I'll see what I can do,” she smiled as she started her descent down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I'm taking into account what the approximate length of Berk's midnight sun would actually be in accordance with the location we've been given. And also the polar night but obviously I don't have a reason to mention that here. I might also have changed some things around about the way Berk works but eh. My AU, I can do what I want.


End file.
